The Night that the Sky Cries for my Niichan
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: A oneshot tribute for Portgas D. Ace... You will be miss Ace! huhu X Read and Review please thanks Note: It would be a spoiler if haven't read the latest chapter A/N i kinda revised the original one just little revised...


** A/N: If you guys decided to read my one-shot I have a favor to ask you, first download this song DEAR FRIEND (see my profile for the site thanks) and play it while reading this… I did and it was great (well from my POV that is…) Well enjoy…**

** Disclaimer: OnePiece story and its characters are not mine; it was all Oda's story and character.**

**-*-**

** A chilly night engulfed the whole pirate ship called Thousand Sunny. The ship is anchor in the uninhabited island for almost seven days. But their silently mourning captain still locked himself inside the boys' room.**

** Seven days ago after their separation on the Shabondy Archipelago, the Straw Hat Pirate crews met up with their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, carrying a lifeless body full of blood.**

_Everyone except Brook and Franky recognized the body. It was Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's one and only brother. Behind Luffy are unfamiliar set of wounded pirates._

_ "Luffy… isn't that—*gasp*" holding on her breath Nami hastily covered her mouth after recognizing Ace. Usoop didn't say anything but mixture of sadness and confusion is evident on his face. Sanji and Zoro stared down at Ace's body unable to utter anything. Chopper bit his lower lip as he stared at Ace's body covered in blood._

_ Their usual hyperactive captain is so quiet, after putting down Ace's body on the wooden floor of Sunny he quietly sited next to his big brother's body, pulling the straw hat on his head covering half of his face._

**Throughout their last farewell for Ace, Luffy didn't shed any tears but he always had a very distant stare on his eyes. His vague and emotionless face disturbs the rest of Luffy and Ace's crewmates but no one dare to talk to him.**

**Straw Hat crew said goodbye to Ace's crewmates except for Luffy, who after the event, locked himself in the boys' room.**

**On the eight night of their stay on the island, Luffy sneak out their pirate ship and decided to take a walk inside the forest. Walking lazily Luffy saw a tree, the biggest among the trees surrounding it.**

**Deciding on staying under the tree's large roots, Luffy felt a little nostalgic. Long time ago his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp trained him by leaving him on the forest alone without foods. Garp proudly called it his 'Survival Training To Become a Full-fledge Marine Officer' and if Luffy refused this training (or more like torture) he would always earned a strike on his head leaving a nice swell the next minute. Luffy let out a fake smile as he remembers the old days. **

"_Don't you wimp out on me!!" Garp yelled, hitting his seven years old grandson on his head. "You're going to be the strongest marine there ever was, 'ya hear that?!"_

"_But jii-chan—," Garp cut Luffy's word by kicking Luffy on the butt, sending his grandson flying._

"_No buts! With a weak body like that, you'll be killed by pirates before you know it!!"_

**Yeah, that's how Garp show his affection to his little grandson. Luffy would always end up with bruises and swelling head afterwards but everything changed after he met Ace.**

**An unexplainable feeling pokes Luffy's heart after remembering his big brother. Big brother. They where not blood related but they cherished each other like a true blood-related brothers. Ace would always come into Luffy's rescue from their abusive grandfather. Throwing his body between Luffy and Garp, even insulting Garp, just to make him stop from hitting Luffy. Luffy remembers one day when he refused to do all the 'training' ideas of his grandfather.**

_Ace saw Garp hits Luffy on his head and immediately anger rush on his blood. No one hurt his little brother like that especially in front of him! With heavy foot steps Ace run towards Luffy and Garp. Kicking Garp's back, his grandfather turned around looking startled at his ten years old adopted grandson._

"_Don't you hit Luffy again you old piece of shit!" Ace yelled at Garp and then hastily grabs his little brother's hand and both Luffy and Ace runs out the house before Garp reacted on his insult leaving the shock old man behind._

**Ace is over protective brother to Luffy, he would always there comforting and protecting Luffy. At times they would have fights and ending up Luffy as a loser but Luffy never hold any grudge on Ace. They respect each other's choices despite how different they are and understand that the other is very strong, so they can usually take care of themselves.**

**As he silently contemplates, Luffy felt something drop on his shoulder; he lazily looked over his shoulder when he realized that it started to rain. It was as if the sky is mourning along with Luffy.**

**Luffy didn't notice the tears starting to falls down his cheeks. He clenched his fists as he tried to suppress his recent memory. He doesn't want to believe the painful fact that Ace is no longer there for him that he wouldn't be there for his rescue, for his comfort. Luffy no longer have the man he passionately called his 'big brother'. Letting out a faint sob, Luffy grabs his hair, a flood of memories flitted through Luffy's mind.**

_Luffy thought Ace is dead and he was crying non-stop as he stared at his big brother covered with bruises and a tissue stuck on his right nose. Ace is little annoyed at his crying little brother._

"_What, you thought I was dead or somethin'?" Ace asked angrily._

"_I… I—," Ace hits Luffy on his head rather furiously._

"_What are you crying for, huh?!" he yelled at his sniffing little brother. "Don't act like I was dead when I am not, stuuupid!!"_

_Luffy stop howling but Ace can still hear his little brother's sobbing. Ace let out a small sigh as he grab Luffy's head to turn into him wiping off Luffy's tears and snot away, Ace frowns at Luffy._

"_Stop crying already,"_

"_I… I just thought that if you die, I don't know what to do and… and…I'll be sad, really, really sad you know…" Luffy said between his hiccups as he let Ace wipes his tears._

"_I'm not going to die, no matter what! That's a promise!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course! Like hell I could die and leave my weak little brother all on his own?"_

**Until Ace's death Luffy holds on into Ace's promise that he won't die no matter what. Holding onto the promise he thought Ace would keep until the end but Ace couldn't keep his promise now.**

**Luffy's mind is clouded with painful sadness; his sobs grew louder and louder as the rain patted heavily on his body.**

**Memories of Ace's body swimming on his own blood flashes like a bolt of lightning inside Luffy's mind and Luffy's gripped on his hair tightens.**

"**Ace… Ace…" Luffy whispered desperately. There are so many memories he wanted to share with Ace, he wanted to fight Ace once more and maybe this time he would win but how can he if Ace is now gone?**

**Luffy felt part of his soul died along with his big brother. Feelings of anger, frustration and sadness are too strong for him that he thought he would go mad.**

"_**Luffy…"**_

**Luffy heard a voice whispered his name, a voice that is so familiar to him, a voice that he would recognized anywhere.**

**Luffy slowly drag his wet eyes towards the voice and saw an almost transparent figure in front of him.**

"**Ace… I…"**

**Ace's figure walks (or rather floats) towards the kneeling Luffy; he also knelt down in front of his little brother.**

"_**What are you crying for huh?"**_

**He wanted to say something but it was as if something stuck inside Luffy's throat that he was unable to reply to his big brother.**

"_**I'm sorry Luffy… I wasn't able to fulfill my promise to you back then… I'm sorry…" **_**Ace's face saddens and regrets flashes over Ace's ghostly figure.**

"**No, Ace I was the one who supposed to be saying sorry! I was weak and couldn't protect you… I was… I was too weak that I wasn't able to get you out there alive! I went there to rescue you not the other way around Ace! But looked at what happened?! I've let you die, damn it!" Luffy shouts, not pausing to breathe and howled once more. Too painful, these feelings inside Luffy are too painful to bear and Luffy knew these aren't the words he was longing to say to his older brother but Luffy can't help himself. **

**Ace stared down at his crying little brother, the feeling to hug him is too strong but how can he if he was just a plain spirit? He felt tingling sensation and knew that his time is coming to an end.**

"_**I was proud of you…"**_** Ace softly whispered and despite the sounds the rain and lightning makes Luffy still heard his big brother's words. **_**"I was always proud of you back then and even now Luffy… I don't regret living my life as Portgas D. Ace because the moment you became my brother my life gain a reason to live on…"**_** Ace patted his brother's head. Luffy felt Ace's cold hand patted his head. **_**"The only thing I'm sorry is I won't be able to see your dreams coming true… I won't be able to tell you how proud I am to you if that day will come… so Luffy I'll say it now…"**_

**Luffy saw Ace's lower ghostly figure started to fade, his heart started to beat faster and harder. Ace can't disappear yet! The words that he longs to say to his older brother are still stuck inside him. He still hasn't said the words—.**

"**Ace…"**

"_**I'm proud and happy to be your big brother Luffy… always remember that,"**_** half of his body faded slowly. **_**"Don't stop your dreams because I know one day you'll become the Pirate King… The best Pirate King ever! I know you will… You're my little brother after all…"**_** Ace grins proudly at Luffy while tears continuously fall down his transparent cheeks. **_**"I'm sorry I won't be there for you anymore, Luffy, but I promise that I'll always watch… you from up there," **_**Ace pointed at the dark sky above them. **_**"Well if God permits me though…"**_** Ace laughs at his own joke and soon after his ghostly head disappear too.**

**Luffy held out his hand as he watches Ace's figure disappear right before his eyes and tears are running down on Luffy's cheeks as Ace's body completely disappeared. Luffy unconsciously holds in his breathe when he heard a whisper.**

"_**Daisuki ore no ototou…"**_** a faint voice whispered on Luffy's ears.**

**Stunned, Luffy stared at the spot Ace's spirit disappeared from still tears uncontrollably pour down his cheeks. Clenching his one fist, his other hand cups his forehead and then he bit his lower lip.**

"**The only thing that I regret is that I wasn't able to say my goodbye to you Ace… That I was always proud to be called your little brother… That I was lucky to have you as my brother… T-that… That I'm going miss you… so much, Ace…" Luffy said in between his hiccup. "Daisuki ore no onii-chan… Sayonara, Ace…" Luffy whispered to himself. Pulling down his straw-hat and covering half of his face Luffy cried the whole night as the sky also cries for his nii-chan.**

**-*-**

** Me: *pffttt!*wipenose* I was crying while reading the latest chapter. How ironic that I was happy when Luffy saved Ace and then the ending is still Ace will… *bitelowerlip* I don't want to say it… *sniff*sniff***

** I was not broken hearted last Christmas because I thought Ace will live but now I am broken hearted this Valentines now that Ace is… Ace is… *huwaaaa!!!!!!!* D-d-d-d-dead….**

** You know what I think (and was hoping) it was that Ivankov can still help Ace but still looking at the reality it seems it IS not possible… but… but still *huwaaa!!!!!!!* But being optimistic like I always was I hope Ivankov can do something I mean he help Luffy with his near-death experience and all…**

** I hope you guys enjoy my short story *sniff*sniff*wipe*wipe* I will really appreciate if you guys leave some you-know-what. And do what I suggest okay? The song was used as the theme song for Merry's Viking burial…**

**PS: This isn't the original story. I revised (very slightly) some of the lines, add some and delete some.**

**-*-**

**Japanese Translation:**

**Daisuki ore no onii-chan – I love you my big brother**

**Daisuki ore no ototou – I love you my little brother**

**Sayonara – Good bye**


End file.
